


love you, my love

by Ultimate_L



Category: EXO
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Sex, school love, shy suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_L/pseuds/Ultimate_L
Summary: Suho has a crush on Sehun ,since a long time . one night Sehun does something in drunken state . Suho is confused.Is it just a drunken mistake ? Or is there something he doesn't know
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	love you, my love

" Oh Sehun! Stay the hell away from me " 

"But Suho , could you tell me what wrong have I done . we were fine up until yesterday . What's wrong with you?" 

" don't act as if you are innocent. Yesterday you kissed me when you were drunk , I didn't say anything because I thought you also li....... . never mind ,its all over now . I can't bare to be friends with you any longer ."

Sehun was visibly shocked by Suho's words .he didn't expect Suho to burst out like this as he teased him about his looks .they were studying in Sehun's apartment and he had been working hard to not blush .he had liked Suho ever since the elementary school . they were already friends when he started to develop feelings for Suho. 'I thought you also '??? What did suho exactly mean by it . 

Without a second thought Sehun grabbed Suho's hand , who was ready to leave the room and pulled him into a hug . Suho tried to struggle his way out but Sehun wouldn't let him . he tightened his grip around Suho's tiny waist . Suho eventually gave in . As he knew that his strength was nothing compared to sehun's . having left with no other option suho rested his head on sehun's firm chest and emersed himself in the warmth of sehun's body which he had longed for since a long time .  
During his school suho was a outcast . he was always left out and was never accepted into groups . ' don't even dare to come near me .you son of a divorcée' people would say . sehun was a transfer student who was unaware of all this . when sehun had approached him for the first few times he had ignored him as suho was afraid he would end up being bullied like him . but he eventually he accepted Sehun as his friend . they have been together since then . but the thing was suho was in love with sehun ,ever since they have been friends.

When sehun realized that suho was settled into the hug ,he began to speak ”suho you know how important you are to me . I know you do . I was afraid I might lose you . I didn't want our friendship to go crumbling down just because of what I did . "

Sehun sensed something wet on his chest . suho was now crying. He regretted having doubted his friend's sincerity . words refused to leave his mouth . sehun rubbed his back in attempt to calm him down . sehun planted a soft kiss on suho's hair .taken by surprise, suho lifted his head up . tears rolling down his cheeks . after looking at the look in sehun's eyes he knew that he meant every word he said . suho went back to resting his head on sehun . his hands pulling sehun closer to him "go on , I am listening " . sehun broke into a smile and continued 

" when I first saw you in school i thought you looked like a cute bunny " .he could feel suho smile into his chest ."at first you were just my best friend to me .at one point, I was happy that you were no longer an introvert and liked to hang out with others . but then, when I saw you with any other girl making even the most casual physical contact I found myself getting unreasonably angry . I smiled when I thought of you . you were always on my mind . I always planed on how to compliment you so that it would seem to be said purely out of friendship . I wanted to see you smile ,always . that's when I realized that I had feelings for you ."

Sehun pulled out from the hug and stared into suho's beautiful eyes . " the kiss yesterday wasn't a prank . I mean it and I wasn't drunk when I kissed you " . with this said suho was now blushing red . tears rolling down occasionally . sehun looked down at suho . studying his expression . " I know that I am in no position to ask this but, suho can I kiss you again?"

Suho closed his eyes and lifted his chin upward .only to make it easier for taller . sehun leaned in . one hand tightly grabbing the shorter's waist to make sure that he won't run away and the other hand cupping his face . their lips met each other . moving in a slow pace . sehun sucking the other's lip making him moan . their lips passionately devouring each other . their bodies clasp together as they share a passionate kiss for the first time .  
Feeling the tenderness and passion with eyes close as the continue to kiss .  
Sehun's hand slides up suho's shirt feeling his bare back . suho breaks the kiss and hides his face in the crook of sehun's neck " saranghae hun-ah." Suho says shyly . blushing a dark shade of pink as he says this . sehun blushes due to the sudden confession .suho tells him again that he loves him .  
As soon as suho says that he feels lips crashing on his . he is pushed to the wall . squeezed between sehun's body and the wall . sehun places suho's legs around his waist and drowns into the kiss . suho grabs the other's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss .the taller is now hard . sehun bites suho's ear and whispers " I am hard. "

Sehun now starts to place kisses on suho's jaw and collarbone . suho starts to unbutton sehun's shirt. " hun-ah~~" suho let's out yet another moan . " sehun I don't think I can hold back any more . let's make love, can we?"  
Without another word sehun picks him as he is and carefully places him on his king sized bed . suho is lying on his back while sehun is sitting on suho . sehun is fast to discard their clothes only boxers left on their bodies. Sehun starts to feel suho's body with his hand . sehun's hand brushes against his nipples and suho moans loudly . sehun slowly moves down to feel the slender thighs . he starts drawing circles on suho's inner thighs .

Sehun is now lying on top of Suho . one leg pressed between his thighs . he starts to grind their clothed crotches together . Sehun leaves a trail of wet kisses on suho's neck. He moves down making sure to kiss every spot . as he reaches the chest ,he circles his nipple with his warm tongue . suho's back arches in pleasure . he grabs the bedsheets tightly . Sehun is now playing with the nipple , sucking at it with passion .when he is satisfied by how swollen the nipple is he moves to the other one to repeat the same process. Sehun starts to stroke suho's twitching member causing him to gasp . " I want you inside me " Suho says as he spreads his legs. Making place for Sehun . Sehun moves upward as he kisses inner thighs . Sehun massages the entrance with his tongue. The shorter in now constantly moaning and groaning. Pleased by how good Sehun is at what he does .  
Sehun gets the lube and condoms from his bedside table . Sehun puts two finger's in suho's mouth for him to suck on . when the fingers are satisfactorily drenched in saliva he inserts one finger in the hole . Suho growls at the pain . " does it pain a lot ? Shall we continue?" Sehun asks to confirm . Suho just nods in return . taller moves his fingers in and out . slowly at the beginning and then fast . he inserts one more finger . he let's the hole adjust to his fingers. He then puts a third one before thrusting in and out . Suho is left with nothing but heavy breaths as he experience a orgasm . white cum spread on his stomach . taller licks clean the cum off his stomach.  
He reaches out for the condom . he opens a packet and slides one on his member. He makes sure that the lube is properly spread .he aligns his crotch to the entrance and thrusts so that he is inside Suho . his back arches with the sudden intrusion . "HUN-AH ~~~" HE CRIES . Sehun bends down to kiss him on lips . making Suho taste his own cum from before. Without breaking the kiss he thrusts again . suho's moan is muffled by the kiss . he keeps getting faster . he hits his sweet spot as he reaches deeper in him . " that's right, that's the spot . keep going . faster!!! UMH~~~" Suho says as he moans . pressure starts building up in sehun's body and he finally cums . moaning in unison with Suho as he releases the pressure. He pulls out. Removes the comdom and ties it before throwing it into the dustbin .  
Sehun flops down on the bed beside Suho . lying on side so as to see Suho . Suho closes his eyes as he is very exhausted . the taller runs his hands through the other's hair . Suho turns to lay on his side . he cups sehun's perfect face in his hand . the both smile as they look into each others eyes . "I love you , my love . will you be my boyfriend " Sehun says in an almost whisper.  
" Yes . I will be your boyfriend. " Suho says and snuggles into his boyfriend .  
They both fall asleep after a evening of exhausting and passionate love making . their bodies entangled as they sleep a peacefull night .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work . this is my first time writing a fic so please understand .if this is not up to your level I will try to do better . 
> 
> THANKS!!!!!  
> Do leave feedbacks


End file.
